


Lost Time

by mae_kom_trikru



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Korrasami is Canon, M/M, Mystery, Slow Burn, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mae_kom_trikru/pseuds/mae_kom_trikru
Summary: After a near fatal accident, Korra's memory disappears for what seems to be for good, until someone special appears to help her find her way.  Korra must search for normalcy in her new world, and uncover the secrets of her past life as well as the mystery clouding the event that almost killed her.aka How Could I Forget You
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 186
Kudos: 206





	1. Who Am I?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi readers! Hopefully those who read this story before have found it again. My fingers are crossed. This is my first ever fan-fic, so I hope you enjoy it! I love to hear your feedback, so let me know what thoughts and ideas pop into your head during each chapter! This story is also very up in the air, so if you comment with suggestions, I'll make sure they make an appearance! I hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> Best,  
> Mae kom Trikru

Light streamed through the windows of her room as Korra’s eyes drifted open. She rolled in the warmth of her bed, first curling up into a tiny ball, and then expanding into an extensive stretch. The pillow smelled inexplicably like home, and a sizeable familiar pressure made itself known by her legs.  
  
The dog’s massive head rose to meet her gaze as its tail began to wag, sending dust and white hair spiraling throughout the air.  
  
“Hey you…” Korra cooed as she reached her hand out to pet the animal’s flank. This was her dog, her parents had told her last night. Nala, or… was it Naka? She would have to ask again when she phoned them later. The dog whimpered and crawled forward, resting its immense nose on her chest. Korra scratched under her dog’s ears, wincing inwardly. Even the large pup knew something was off.  
  
“I know-- I’m sorry. I-- I have to start my day. Let’s go get some breakfast.” Nala (Nata?) was up in a flash and bound through the bedroom door to the kitchen. Korra couldn’t help but laugh. It seemed her companion had the same affinity for food that she did.  
  
Korra dressed, donning the only clothes she could find. Apparently, all she really wore was blue with fur, and she didn’t even have much of those. In fact, her closet was almost entirely empty. She glanced out the window. The sky was out today, and passersby seemed to be dressed lightly. It must be warm, she thought, and didn’t really care for the heavy woolen pants she found. She ran warm anyways, she realized. She was about to think she owned nothing else when she caught a glimpse of green bottoms tucked away in the corner of her shortest drawer. She pulled them out, taking the small find as a victory, and slipped them on. She then slipped on one of the many sleeveless blue vests in her closet, lined with white trim. Before leaving the room, she heard a soft thump, and raised an eyebrow as she spotted a deep red lace undergarment on the floor. It didn’t seem like the sort of clothing item she would wear, so she gingerly pushed it aside with her toes, her cheeks warming.  
  
When she went to brush her teeth in the bathroom, she startled at her mirror image, her hands moving reflexively to her hair. It was short, roughly chin length. She could’ve sworn it was longer. But then again, there were a lot of things that weren’t as she remembered, not that she remembered much at all.  
  
A knock at her door brought her out of her trance.  
  
“Coming!” She called, slipping on some socks. The knock came again, much more desperately this time.  
“One sec--” she mumbled as she fumbled with the locks. For whatever reason, there were several. Seven to be exact. Why she had seven locks on her door, she had no idea.  
  
She opened the door gingerly, her eyes adjusting to the brightness of the blue sky outside. Before she had time to adjust or even catch a glimpse of who was so eager to see her, she found herself thrown back into her living space, a tall, lean body wrapping their arms around her. Her first instinct, for whatever reason, was to fight. To push the stranger away and demand they leave. But the embrace… it felt… familiar. She shoved away her defensive instincts and instead froze, allowing the stranger, a woman, she had surmised, to bury their face in her neck, one hand weaving through her short hair as the other pulled at her lower back, willing them to be closer.  
  
“I thought I lost you,” I woman whispered through muffled sobs, “when I heard, I came as fast as I could, I wanted to be there, I was so scared you wouldn’t make it, I couldn’t live with myself if you-- if you had-- and I wasn’t there.” Korra melted at her words. Not her words per say, but her voice. There was something… there was something intoxicating about the way she spoke. And her smell… sweet and of vanilla. Something hungry inside her stirred. Hungry and protective. This woman-- there had been many people at the hospital. All of them crying, hugging, kissing, asking questions. And she had felt sorry for them, but couldn’t bring herself to care. She couldn’t find the connection. But this woman… she needed to comfort this woman. Korra found her arms wrapped around her, her hands rubbing her back as she gently shushed and cooed.  
  
After a time, the woman’s tears were reduced to sniffles, and Korra felt a soft sensation grazing her neck, lighting her insides on fire. The woman was kissing her neck, hungrily, and yet with a gentleness that caused Korra to shudder more than the kisses themselves. Korra’s heart felt as though it were about to burst as the woman’s lips neared her jaw. She stifled a sigh and attempted to cover it with an uncomfortable cough as she softly gripped the woman’s waist and pushed her away.  
  
“I’m sorry,” she drawled out awkwardly, “you seem really,” she cleared her throat, trying to clear her mind of the fog, “nice, but, I don’t think we should--”  
  
The woman brought her hands to her mouth and took a step back. “I am so sorry, Korra, did I hurt you? I didn’t mean--”  
  
“No, you didn’t, I’m fine, really, it’s just--” As the woman stepped back, Korra saw her for the first time. Raven hair cascaded over her shoulder, and she had to stop herself from drooling at the sight of her incredible figure. The woman was lean, and taller than Korra by maybe a few inches. Her shoulders, her hips, legs even, took Korra’s breath away. But her eyes. Her swollen, watering, emerald green eyes seemed to trap Korra’s inside them, and once she made contact, she found she was incapable of looking away.  
  
The woman’s perfect eyebrows twitched almost imperceptibly, and Korra realized she had stopped speaking.  
  
“Uh, I just, I mean, I don’t really remember…” the last word came out almost as a whisper. Despite being visited by several friends and family, she still hadn’t found a way to break the news. “I don’t remember.” She repeated with finality.  
  
“Re-- remember?” The beautiful woman stuttered, making as if to take a step toward her, but stayed in place. “Like, the accident? Or…”  
  
“Anything. I don’t really remember anything.”  
  
This time the raven-haired woman seemed to stumble back as if shot in the heart. She clutched her hand, rotating a silver band on her finger.  
  
“Me?” Her voice was barely a squeak.  
  
“I-- no. I’m sorry.”  
  
“Asami, you can’t--” Another girl burst through the open door, followed by a young man. Opal and Bolin, Korra recognized. She had met them in the hospital. They were apparently good friends and had been helping her readjust and stayed with her overnight in the hospital. They were even so kind as to drive her back to Korra’s place once she was discharged and gave her a tour, not that there was much to see. “Asami,” Opal spoke softly this time, taking the woman, Asami, by the arms, “you were supposed to wait for us at the airport.”  
  
Asami didn’t say a word. They seemed to get stuck in her quivering mouth, her captivating green eyes never leaving Korra’s. Without a sound, tears welled in those wonderful eyes and leaked down her soft cheeks. Against her better judgment, Korra wanted nothing more than to comfort her, take her in her arms again and tell her that she did remember, that everything would be alright. But to do so would be a lie.


	2. Photographs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra looks to the past...

“Korra, I’m really sorry, she was supposed to meet up with Bolin and me at the airport so we could give her the down low so you wouldn’t have to deal with that--” Opal began, ushering Korra towards the bedroom. Korra couldn’t help but glance over her shoulder as the woman, Asami, collapsed, crying, into Bolin’s arm. He wrapped his muscular arms around her delicate frame and led her to the door. Right before rounding the corner, Korra caught one last glimpse at those unparalleled emerald eyes.  
  
“Opal, it’s fine, really. People crying at the sight of my ugly ass is just going to be something I’ll have to get used to.” She attempted to joke, her fingers scratching at each other as the discomfort ate away at her. Opal’s pleading gaze shifted as she lifted an eyebrow, telling Korra loud and clear it was a pretty damn stupid attempt at a joke.  
  
“You lose your sense of humor in the accident, too?” Opal quipped, playfully shoving Korra in the shoulder as she walked to Korra’s dresser.  
  
“Okay, that was a solid roast.” Korra laughed heartily, the tension from Asami’s chaotic entrance melting off her tan shoulders. Korra turned to face Opal, and for the first time, really took a look at her room. The walls were mostly covered with snowy tapestries, and was relatively empty except for a nearly empty closet, dresser, small bookshelf, nightstand, and bed. She had observed it briefly last night, but her head still ached from the concussion, and all she could really think about was sleep. Despite being bedridden at the hospital after the accident, she had barely slept a wink, on edge as people she didn’t recognize shuffled in and out of her room.  
  
When she woke for the first (and basically last) time, the first of those people had been Bolin. She could barely see straight, her concussion affecting her eyesight and ability to focus, but she knew there was no memory of this blurry figure. She panicked, calling for help, until he had taken her hand in his massive fingers and said her name.  
  
Korra.  
  
She didn’t remember much. Hardly at all, in fact. But she knew that Korra was her name. She was Korra. Throughout her time at the hospital she held onto her name with an iron grip, afraid it would slip through her fingers just like everything else.  
  
Bolin had caught her cyan gaze in a gentle green one, and she knew instantly that this man was important to her, and he had proven, time and time again, that she was equally important to him. Not in a romantic way, she didn’t think. She was quite certain they were friends. Good friends. He was handsome, she could see that, and it didn’t surprise her in the least when he told her about his career as an actor. Eccentric, goofy, and confident, she had no doubt he could charm a crowd. Almost immediately, they laughed easily together, feeling closer than family.  
  
But the woman outside. There had been a clear lack of attraction between her and Bolin. Their relationship was clearly platonic. His brother too… Nico or something… was, well, Korra couldn’t deny he was attractive, but she couldn’t feel much connection between them. Not like the instant electricity between her and Asami.  
  
Asami. The name echoed in Korra’s mind, much like a falling rose petal summoning gentle ripples in a pond. For the first time, the memory of her, or lack of, left a gaping hole in her chest. The weight of it was almost crushing. Inhibiting. She thought of those lips, the red lipstick that gracefully layered them, and, Korra thought with a shiver, the trail of kisses that surely ran down her neck.  
  
A dull thud pulled Korra out of her memories (which, as of currently, she had very few to sift through), and to the pretty, young girl before her. Opal watched her, her brows knitting together in thought.  
  
“Where’d you go there, Kor?”  
  
Korra fidgeted, grabbing a book off the shelf to seem casual. “I-- uh-- I was just thinking about the hospital,” Opal nodded slowly, a thoughtful expression crossing over her features, “and how nice it is to be in this apartmen-- uh-- at home.” She remedied.  
  
“Are you sure you weren’t thinking about the woman outside?” Opal drags her finger along the dresser and examines it as if to check for dust, but Korra can see a subtle grin tug at the corner of her lips.  
  
“I mean, yeah,” Korra mumbled, her cheeks growing hot, “she’s-- well she seemed familiar.”  
  
“I would hope so. She’s your fian-- friend.” Opal quickly shifted gears, her mind performing a complete 360. Korra has already been through so much, she thought, it was only her first day out of the hospital, she doesn’t need to know everything right away. She’ll find out who exactly Asami is soon enough. Opal deftly opened Korra’s middle drawer and dug around inside. Korra scrunched her nose. She trusted Opal, but that was weird, right? Do people normally just dig through each other’s drawers? She disregarded the thought as Opal’s hands emerged with a stack of photos, smiling brightly.  
  
“What’s that?” Korra asked.  
  
“Your photo collection!” Opal answered. When Korra didn’t respond, Opal clarified. “You keep them hidden in your drawer to keep them secret from anyone who might…” her voice trailed off as she switched directions, once again deciding to withhold overwhelming information until the time was right, “you just like to keep your personal life private.”  
  
Korra nodded steadily. That felt about right.  
  
Opal approached with the pictures in hand. “See? Here’s you with Naga when she was a puppy,” Naga! That’s her name! Korra thought to herself. “And here’s you with Mako and Bolin. And here’s Tenzin and Pema, his wife. Do you remember them from the hospital?”  
  
“Uh-huh,” Korra affirmed cheerfully.  
  
“Here’s you and their kids. You didn’t meet them, but they absolutely adore you. Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo. You’re like an older sister to them. And here’s you and I! Bolin was busy shooting a movie out of town so you and I hung out and had a movie night.” She paused and looked at Korra, for something. Anything. Korra merely smiled and chuckled quietly in her throat, clearly struggling to find the image that was buried so deeply in her mind. “And here’s you and Asami.”  
  
Korra gently took the photo from Opal’s delicate fingers and brought it closer for her eyes. The two women leaned together comfortably, Korra’s arm outstretched to take the selfie. Asami stood behind Korra, leaning over Korra’s shoulder, her elegant arms wrapped around Korra’s middle. Korra wore a deep blue beanie, and Asami was layered in a beautiful red hoodie.  
  
Opal passed over another photo and Korra coughed. The photo appeared to be from the same night, likely even the same moment. Korra’s present face quickly mirrored that of the one captured in the photo. Asami had placed her lips against Korra’s cheeks, and by the looks of it, past Korra was stunned. The lopsided grin had been replaced by a small “o”, and her cheeks flushed red. Looking at the photo, Korra could feel her neck heating up. So… kissing was a thing we did, she thought, clearly blushing now, her eyes once again glued to Asami’s.  
  
“She’s beautiful,” she breathed. Opal giggled and accepted the photo as Korra handed it back. “I mean, objectively, like… I don’t know, she has a nice face. Like, you have a nice face too, you’re really pretty, as well. Bolin, too! I-- he’s-- I don’t know, he’s-- you guys are--”  
  
“Nice save, Kor,” Opal laughed heartily, cutting off Korra’s horrible rambling and shoving her in the shoulder (which Korra noted seemed to be their thing), “don’t worry, you’re secret’s safe with me.”  
  
Korra rubbed the back of her neck, hoping it would cool sometime soon. But with Asami’s kisses echoing in her mind, it seemed unlikely.  
  
“Think I could talk to her?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwwwww Korra's so easily flustered! What did you guys think? Don't forget to leave a comment below!


	3. Moths to a Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami get a moment alone...

Opal seemed to freeze, her mouth open, the words frozen inside. She crooked her head, and as Korra watched her process the request, she came to recognize that Opal was caught in some sort of cringe.  
  
“Opal, I can handle it, if that’s what you’re worried abo--”  
  
The words brought Opal back to the present as her gears began to turn once more. “I know you can. I know that. I just,” she pauses and glances at the door, which metaphorically represents Bolin and Asami’s presence outside the apartment, “I had this whole explanation planned for Asami, and, I mean, you saw her. She’s shaken up.”  
  
“Yeah, I guess. Why do you have a special explanation for her? It’s not like you did for Mako or… Lu?” Korra throws out a guess, the name trapped somewhere in the depths of her mind.  
  
“Lin,” Opal reminds her gently, “and there’s a reason for that, I just-- look, yes, you should talk to Asami. Will you just give me a minute with her first?” She sighed pleadingly.  
  
“I-- yeah, I mean, okay. If that’s what she needs.” Korra shrugged, resignedly plopping onto the bed.  
  
“Thanks, Korra.” Opal briefly placed her hand on Korra’s shoulder, and the forgetful woman gave her an appreciative close-lipped smile. As Opal left, Korra thought about the gentle touch. It left her warm and content, no doubt, but it certainly didn’t light any fires. Not how it had with--  
  
Korra looks up from her twiddling feet as she hears the apartment door open, two rushing voices colliding to meet Opal’s until the door creaks closed once more, silencing all but the deep vibrations of their voices. Korra stood, impatient and unable to remain still, and explored her closet once more. She cocked her head quizzically. It wasn’t that she was bothered by her lack of clothing. It was more the ratio of jackets to coat hangers. While she had maybe four coats-- a hoodie, raincoat, sweatshirt, and snow jacket-- there were at least thirty identical black coat hangers all pushed to the left. For the first time, she looked down, noticing the long, empty shoe rack. A pair of slippers, cleats, and running shoes filled only a quarter of the slots.  
  
Korra shrugged and closed the closet. She must just like to be prepared for an influx of shoes and sweaters? Maybe she sold them for the summer and would buy new ones in the winter? No, that seemed wasteful. Not her style.  
  
She was once again pulled from her thoughts by a knock on the door frame.  
  
“Opal, why do I--” Her words seemed to reverse into her throat as she faced the figure in the doorway. “Asami,” she choked, struck once again by the beauty of the heavenly stranger rocking uncomfortably in the hall.  
  
“Korra,” Asami replied. That was it. That’s all she said. And yet, it sent Korra’s heart racing as she struggled to draw breath. “May I…” she gestured to the bed, her slender, manicured fingers the image of grace.  
  
“I-- yeah,” Korra shook her head, wrestling her eyes away from the angelic woman before her. Asami slipped into the room and sat on the bed, her hands entwined on her lap. Her eyes seemed to search the space before her, perhaps visualizing the words she intended to speak. Korra found herself steadily drifting towards Asami, and before she knew it, she was seated on the bed next to her.  
  
While she waited for Asami to speak, Korra couldn’t help but struggle to keep her eyes open as Asami’s perfume reached her nose. It seemed to tickle her tongue, and remind her of… something just out of reach. Something warm. Like arriving home after months of travel. It was definitely vanilla. And maybe coconut? She felt like she was falling into herself, into an empty mind that was searching for invisible memories. Asami’s smell MEANT something. If her mind couldn’t feel it, her chest certainly could. It seemed to swell, beating slower and faster all at once.  
  
“Korra, I--” Asami began, and paused, struggling to reclaim the quiver in her tone. She turned, her hand extended. “I’m Asami.”  
  
Korra glanced to Asami’s hand, and then to her face. This woman was sculpted by the gods. It was the only explanation. Korra grasped the other woman’s hand and was surprised by how comfortably it fit. She couldn’t help herself as a crooked grin crept onto her face.  
  
Asami tilted her head and smiled. God, even her teeth are perfect, Korra thought. “What?” She laughed, the weight of the room instantly evaporating.  
  
“You’re the first person to do that. It’s refreshing.”  
  
“You mean as opposed to how I reacted earlier?” Asami laughed, an embarrassed blush rushing to her cheeks as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, sending more vanilla Korra’s way.  
  
“No, I mean, well, yeah kinda, I suppose.” Korra fumbled. “Everyone else didn’t seem to understand what the doctors meant when they said I had dissociative amnesia. It’s like they thought they could bring everything back, or like it wasn’t really gone. They just-- it didn’t seem to compute. The fact that there’s nothing, you know, in here.” Korra shrugged lightly and knocked on her head. “It’s dead silent in there.”  
  
Asami nodded and chuckled sadly, trying to mask her pain. “I mean, it’s not that different from how it was before.” She quipped. Korra gasped and whirled on her, her mouth agape.  
  
“You did NOT just say that! That’s cruel. I can’t even defend myself, I have no proof!” She shouldered Asami lightly, relishing the touch of Asami’s arm.  
  
Asami laughed and threw up her hands in surrender, her eyes glued to Korra’s face. She smiled inwardly as Korra’s crooked grin grew wide as she laughed heartily. At least that hadn’t been forgotten.  
  
Their laughter died down as they looked at eachother. Asami felt the air leave her lungs as Korra’s cyan eyes searched her face, as if committing it to memory, and paused briefly on her lips. Just like that, Asami was brought back to their first kiss. The way Korra, despite her usual bravado and confidence, was rendered speechless as Asami had stepped into her airspace. How she could feel Korra shake as she took her hand. The way Korra had sealed the distance when Asami bit her bottom lip.  
  
Her heart beating out of her chest as Korra’s eyes flickered up and down, Asami knew. She knew that, deep down, Korra did too. The memories were there, if only their shadows, perhaps, but the echoes of them existed. She would get Korra’s memories back. She would. Even if it took forever. She decided to start small.  
  
She bit her bottom lip. Asami allowed herself a moment of silent victory as Korra’s eyes widened and seemed to glue themselves to the luscious velvet lips. Asami could hear Korra struggle to swallow as they seemed to inch closer, like moths to a flame. They hadn’t even spoken and yet… there was this insane pull. In a haze, Asami’s calculative brain questioned whether it was merely physical attraction or something more. She hoped desperately for the latter.  
  
As if on queue, Bolin’s heavy footsteps clunked into the hallway. Asami crumpled as Korra shook her head and broke the tension between them. Korra rose from the bed, putting as much distance between her and Asami as possible before Bolin stuck his head into the room.  
  
“You guys wanna go get ice cream?” Asami couldn’t help but irritably rub her face with her hand. As she rose and sauntered out of the room after Bolin, she couldn’t help but smile coyly as she caught Korra’s eyes wandering lower than most people deemed respectful. She allowed her hips to sway as she walked down the hall.  
  
Korra paused in the doorway and blushed as Asami turned, granting her a lidded gaze. Korra gulped as Asami turned and exited the apartment.  
  
For the first time, Korra realized and thought:  
  
“I am so gay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOoo I think Korra has a crush! As always, leave me some comments and suggestions about what you thought and would like to see! Can't wait to hear from you.


	4. Melted Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra bumps into an old friend... for Asami, she's an enemy...

They took Asami’s car. Korra knew absolutely nothing about vehicles, let alone how to drive one, but she knew the car was special. Expensive. Sleek. She made to slip into the backseat, but Asami stopped her, tutting, her hand blocking the entrance as she leaned from the driver’s seat.  
  
“Bup bup bup,” she corrected, “you’re sitting up front. With me.” Korra gulped as Asami tacked the last two words to her demand, those emerald eyes rejecting anything but compliance. Instead, Opal and Bolin shuffled into the backseat. Korra grinned as their hands quickly found each other. It was sweet. She hoped to find that one day.  
  
She moved the passenger seat back into its regular position and hopped in, buckling her seatbelt and twiddling her thumbs, avoiding Asami’s gaze. The woman’s eyes were like magnets. Or lava. Green lava that bore into her body. Giving up, Korra glanced in Asami’s direction, giving her a nervous grin, and returned her gaze to the window, rolling it down. Is it hot in here? Korra thought. Yeah, it’s hot.  
  
Asami started the ignition and began to drive. Korra couldn’t help but admire how her hand moved to control the weird little stick thing between them. She didn’t know what it did, but DAMN. The way Asami moved with such precision brought an aggressive blush to her cheeks.  
  
Korra struggled to pay attention as Bolin and Opal gave backstory on the streets and shops as they passed by. Most of the stories included her, and though she was interested, their recountence felt distant. Almost irrelevant. Korra had come to accept there were things she just wasn’t going to be able to recover. She needed to be looking to the future, not trying to find herself in clues of the past. As far as she was concerned, the old Korra was likely dead, or at least buried alive, while a new Korra grew in her place. Sure, maybe it was apathetic. But she couldn’t bring herself to long for something she couldn’t even remember.  
  
But she played along. The memories meant something to Bolin and Opal. And so, she should at least act as though the old experiences meant something to her. She owed them that much, she felt.  
  
As Bolin began to recount the time Korra got kicked out of the Cabbages Bar after drunkenly destroying the bartender’s frozen cabbage collection (she thought she had misheard, but found after asking that she was apparently correct the first time), Asami laid a gentle hand on Korra’s knee, shooting her a knowing look. Long after Asami’s eyes had refocused on the road, she found herself trapped on Asami’s face, her mind echoing the expression.  
  
Did she know? Was Korra’s disinterest that apparent? Or did Asami just read her like a fucking book? Opal and Bolin certainly didn’t seem to notice Korra’s passivity. And yet, Asami saw right through her. How well did they know each other?  
  
Korra’s thoughts were abandoned in the car as they hopped out and headed for the ice cream parlor. Asami entered first, confidently holding the door open for Korra behind her.  
  
“Thanks,”  
  
“Of course,” the dark-haired beauty responded. She turned towards the counter, and Korra nearly bumped into her as she shuddered to a halt, quickly spinning back to Korra, her eyes suddenly panicked and wide. She did her best to usher Korra back through the door, “turn around, turn around, we’re leaving, go!” She whispered. She almost had Korra to the door when Bolin pushed through.  
  
“Yes! Ice cream! Just what the doctor ordered!” He cheered as he walked to the counter.  
  
“Asami!” A hypnotically gruff voice called out. Korra watched as Asami stiffened, closed her eyes, and shook her head miserably. As she turned, a dead smile settled on her features. “And look, Korra’s here, too!” The voice said again, its tone simultaneously confident and mocking, and suddenly flirtatious.  
  
“Kuvira,” Asami deadpanned, “I didn’t realize you worked here.” She didn’t say it, but Korra heard the undertone of Asami’s implied “or we wouldn’t have come.”  
  
“Yeah, well, I lost my job at Raava’s. Got a little ‘too aggressive’ with a customer,” She explained, using exaggerated air quotes as she rolled her eyes. “This was the first place that would hire me. Anyways. Bolin, what do you want.” She stated, more than asked.  
  
While Kuvira scooped Bolin’s ice cream, Korra observed her stern features. Though everything about her face screamed SHARP, it had a sort of alluring beauty to it. Perhaps it was her confidence, or maybe the little beauty mark under her eye. And not to mention the toned muscles in her forearms.  
  
Asami caught Korra staring and nudged her, giving her a bewildered look, and Korra could only shrug, muttering a silent, “what?” Asami rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
  
As Korra approached the counter to order, Asami stepped in front, blocking her way.  
  
“Korra will have the chocolate peanut butter swirl. Two scoops. Waffle cone.” Korra was speechless. Who the hell did Asami think she was? Ordering for her as if she was a child? Korra clenched her fists and stomped to the table Bolin and Opal had taken their seats at. Shortly after, Asami joined her, handing her the ice cream cone. Korra snatched it, not attempting to hide her glare.  
  
“What?” Asami asked innocently.  
  
“What the heck was that?” Korra countered.  
  
“I-- wha-- I just know what you like!” Asami claimed defensively.  
  
“Well, what if I wanted to try something? There was no need for you to shove me and treat me like a child.” Korra insisted, her face burning. She was embarrassed. Enraged. Lots of people had babied her at the hospital. It made sense. She had no idea what was going on, and she had no idea who she was. But this? They hadn’t been together long but Korra had the sense that Asami would treat her differently. Like she saw her. Understood her. And yet, here she was preventing Korra from ordering and assuming she knew best.  
  
“Look, I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean to…”  
  
Korra waited for the rest of the sentence to arrive but it never did. It simply floated away to be forgotten. Clearly, Asami didn’t want to talk about it.  
  
Before Korra could open her mouth to say anything else, she heard footsteps approach from behind her. Suddenly a warm, correction, HOT presence appeared over her shoulder as Kuvira leaned over her to place a bowl of mint ice cream on the table. As Korra peered up at her, she realized just how close Kuvira was standing, and that she had no intention of moving.  
  
“It’s on the house. I heard about your accident and your… you know.” Korra found herself trapped under the woman’s gaze as she stood over her. Like a cat cornering a naive mouse in a corner. “We used to be friends before,” Korra watched as Kuvira’s eyes glanced at Asami, whose pale cheeks glowed red, “GOOD friends. So if you ever want to, I don’t know, hang out sometime, maybe go for a drink and get away from your bossy friend here,” Kuvira not-so-subtly slid her hand up Korra’s arm and gave a quick squeeze at her bicep, “YOU could tell ME what you want. I’d love to show you a few--”  
  
Asami couldn’t handle it anymore. She rose with such force that her chair tipped, and Kuvira instantly retreated from Korra’s side. “You DON’T touch her.” Asami’s insides boiled, her fists shook violently, and every breath seemed to escape her nose like a bull ready to charge. The thought of Korra and Kuvira… it was bad enough it had happened once before, but Asami wouldn’t stand to listen to what Kuvira was implying. Kuvira touching her, kissing her, making her moan-- it made her want to vomit. Or break something. Preferably Kuvira’s nose. Or perhaps those gifted fingers she prized so much.  
  
Kuvira raised her hands in surrender. “Hey, no need to get so worked up. She’s starting fresh, and just I figured you,” she gestures between Korra and Asami, “were too.”  
  
Asami growled. She actually GROWLED. “You figured wrong. Now get the fuck away from her.”  
  
Korra sat in stunned silence, her eyes wide as she held her dripping chocolate ice cream. Kuvira shrugged, a mischievous smile on her lips, as if the encounter never happened, and disappeared into the back of the shop.

_____

The car was dead quiet as they drove Korra back to her apartment. Korra couldn’t help but notice how Asami’s hands gripped the wheel, her knuckles somehow turning whiter than before. Once they led Korra back to her door, she unlocked it and gave an awkward wave goodbye as she stepped inside. But her new friends didn’t leave. Rather, they exchanged looks, and shuffled their feet.  
  
“Are you guys gonna go or…?” Korra broke the awkward silence.  
  
“Uh, about that,” Asami began, but stopped, glancing at Opal for direction.  
  
“So,” Opal helped, “I think, well, I wanted to put this off until you were adjusted, but… seeing what happened with Kuvira, I-- there’s something we need to tell you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone said when I first posted this: Jealous Asami is my favorite Asami. Let me know what you think! Should Kuvira make more appearances in the future? I love to hear from you, so please comment!
> 
> Mae


	5. Half Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's mind get absolutely blown to bits

Korra opened the door wider, and swung her arm dramatically, indicating for them to come inside. She was very clearly still agitated by Asami’s behavior in the ice cream shop with Kuvira, and honestly just needed to watch TV and cuddle with her dog, who was quickly becoming her favorite person.  
  
“Korra,” Opal said gently, “you may want to sit down for this.” Korra could tell Opal was nervous, so she shrugged loosely and fell into the loveseat, petting Naga as the big, white dog sat against her legs.  
  
Bolin took his spot on the corner of the couch, not seeming to read the tension in the room, an adorable look of contentment on his features. A dark strand of hair fell forward onto his forehead and Korra laughed inwardly as he tried to push it back, only for it to fall again. Opal sat beside him, their thighs touching, as she wrung her hands nervously.  
  
Asami, however, simply watched Korra, her mannerisms the vision of calm as she took her seat adjacent to Opal on the couch. Her eyes never left Korra for a second, as if reading her, predicting her next move. Her eyes were soft, however, and her eyebrows scrunched together in worry, if only for a second. After that, she showed no more emotion. It was her only defense against the anxiety that was welling up inside her. You can’t be hurt if you don’t feel. If you have no stake in the game.  
  
But she DID have a stake in the game. A huge one in fact. And she was terrified that in the next few minutes, she would lose. Everything. Everything that mattered, anyway.  
  
Opal began, “Korra, obviously, what happened at the ice cream shop was, well, it was probably really weird and confusing…”  
  
Korra nodded, beckoning Opal to continue, quickly losing patience. “Yes. Yeah that was really weird and I didn’t much care for it. Go on.”  
  
“Well,” Opal glanced at Asami, “I wanted to tell you this sooner, but I didn’t really have the heart. I thought maybe it would be better to wait until you’d adjusted, sort of figured things out. But after what happened, I guess, well, I think it’s best if we just tell you now so we don’t have a repeat experience.”  
  
“Opal, I love ya, but you’ve got to spit it out.” As soon as the words were out, Korra recoiled, as if she received a static shock. Love? Korra had only known Opal for a little over a week and she said the word love? It had rolled right off her tongue before she had time to realize…  
  
“Okay, I’m sorry. Uh, okay, so you know how Kuvira, well, obviously she was flirting with you. Gosh, uh,” Opal paused and looked to Bolin, “a little help?”  
  
“Um okay, I guess. You know how when two consenting adults--”  
  
“Okay, NOPE. Nope. Okay, Korra,” Opal took over again, putting a hand over Bolin’s mouth. Korra was paralyzed, eyes wide, her neck heating rapidly as she scratched it nervously. “Korra, Kuvira was doing that because you and Asami are eng--”  
  
“Together!” Asami intervened finally. “We were dating. We are, I mean.” Asami felt her chest grow tight at her words, but she knew instantly that she had done the right thing. Even sitting apart, Asami could feel Korra’s tension, see her shoulders bunch when Bolin had been about to mention her and Kuvira’s… heated relationship. If Korra couldn’t handle the news of having a previous sexual partner, how would she react to learning that she and Asami were ENGAGED? As much as she hated Kuvira, she was right. Korra is a blank slate. And as tempting as it is to pretend the deep love she had for Asami was still there, it was just not true. Korra didn’t remember their history, didn’t remember the drunken nights, or the three years of painful long distance. Not even their earliest friendship, before they knew they were in love the entire time.  
  
Asami couldn’t thrust that onto her. She couldn’t expect Korra to act like she felt the way she had before, the way Asami felt right now. Asami watched Korra’s eyes widen, and her eyebrows rise, her mouth hanging open. Asami grimaced, her red lips pursing together, fighting back the pain of their lost time. They were engaged. To be married. And now… they were just dating.  
  
Asami wouldn’t give up on her goal to win Korra back. That much was clear. But it had taken them years to get to where they were. Years for Korra to ask Asami on that life-changing road trip. How long would it take now? The thought pained her deep in her heart. As passive as she remained on the outside, she couldn’t deny the torment that ripped at her insides. She had already been gone on business for weeks, without Korra’s tender words, comforting embraces, passionate nights. And now she had to wait. She felt she would unravel, go through withdrawals. Korra’s affection was like a drug. She needed it. She needed her.  
  
What if Korra didn’t even want her back? Asami choked at the thought.  
“Korra?” Opal whispered, “You okay?”  
  
“Hmm?” Korra replied, snapping out of her stupor. “I-- yeah. I just--”  
  
Here it comes, Asami thought gravely, ready for her heart to wither away.  
  
“I’m dating HER?” Korra asked, incredulous. Opal and Bolin cocked their heads in unison. “Like, I’m dating YOU?” Asami looked at her, her green eyes covered in a shiny film. “You’re dating ME?” Korra rephrased. “Me? Of all people, YOU,” she emphasized pointing a finger at Asami and then to her own chest, “chose to date ME?”  
  
Asami nodded hesitantly, then faster, Korra’s questions finally computing in her calculative brain. Korra had always made comments about Asami and how she was way out of Korra’s league. It made her chest flutter, and a little more air entered her lungs.  
  
“I scored YOU?” Korra continued, in absolute surprise. “How in the hell did I do that?” She stared at Asami, whispering to herself, and then loudly addressed Opal and Bolin. “How in the hell did I do that? Do you see her? Are you kidding me? Look at her. She’s-- God look at her!” Suddenly her tone shifted as she became suspicious and she stood, “Okay, if this is a prank you better fuckin’ tell me right now ‘cause I swear to God. You’re dating ME?” She repeated, her cyan eyes glimmering, and her adorable crooked grin growing on her face. She looked almost manic as the three friends nodded quickly.  
  
Asami was absolutely elated. While she was disappointed in her half truth, with Korra reacting how she was, she knew it was the right way to go.  
  
Korra was absolutely thrilled. And electrified, and nervous and anxious and scared, but… holy shit. Why on Earth-- how the hell did she get this goddess to date her? After a moment of silence, her smile dropt to the floor, and her cheeks flushed.  
  
“Oh my God, I’m so embarrassed, I’m so sorry,” she laughed, rubbing the back of her neck, wishing she could tuck herself into her vest and hide forever, “I didn’t mean to react like that, I just can’t believe… you’re just so hot, I mean, beautiful!” She corrected quickly, more heat rising to her cheeks. Her words died in her throat as Asami suddenly looked at her with a dark, lidded gaze. She coughed, her throat suddenly dry, and she sat back down in the loveseat, failing to ignore how Asami’s eyes roved over her body as she moved.  
  
“It’s okay, Korra. I’m honestly relieved to hear you say that.” Asami purred, keeping Korra’s blue eyes locked on hers. “But there is one more thing I have to tell you.”  
  
Korra gulped. “Mmhmm? What’s that?”  
  
Asami looked at Opal for permission and she nodded her head. It had to come out some time or another. Perhaps it was selfish, but after all this time, she wanted to be home.  
  
“You and I,” Korra’s chest thudded at the combination of the three words, “we live together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang, Korra has absolutely zero chill. But who am I kidding, so would I if I found out I was dating Asami. What do you think? As always, I love to hear from you and get your suggestions! This story is intentionally flexible, so let me know what you want to see and what you think!
> 
> Best,  
> Mae


	6. Sleeping Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra wants to sleep on the couch... but Asami's not going to let her off that easy.

“We what?” Korra asked, almost more in shock about this than the fact that they’re apparently dating.  
  
Asami nods and gestures to her red suitcases against the wall. “Yeah, for a couple months now. I’ve been away on Future Industries business for a couple weeks trying to make a deal with Cabbage Corp to-- nevermind,” she swatted the thought away, realizing none of it would make any sense to Korra. “That’s why I wasn’t able to see you in the hospital. I tried to get back as soon as I could, but there was a technical complication with my jet, and there were only so many flights out of the south…”  
  
“You have a jet?” Korra exclaims. “What the hell is my life?”  
  
Asami laughs, “That’s for me to know and you to find out.” Korra’s brought down from her dramatics by the sound of Asami’s delightful chuckle and smiles. “But seriously, I understand if you need space, I can find somewhere to stay.”  
  
“Asami, you can sleep on our couch tonight if you want.” Opal offered.  
  
“Yeah, it’s a bit of a mess, I kinda spilled my smoothie on it this morning, Ope,” he whispers loudly into Opal’s ear.  
  
“You did wh--” She begins angrily but is cut off.  
  
“But we can try to clean it and put blankets down or something. Maybe on second thought, the floor might be better? It was a big smoothie.” He whispers the last part to Opal again and her face grows red with irritation.  
  
Korra looked to Asami, who went to nod politely, a pained look behind her eyes at the prospect of sleeping on the floor.  
  
“Look, guys, it’s fine. Asami, this is your home too. You should stay.” Korra smiled as Asami beamed.  
  
“Really? Are you sure?” She said, subconsciously taking Korra’s hand.  
  
“Absolutely,” Korra squeaked out, her voice cracking as the contact sent a shiver up her arm and down her spine. Asami followed Korra’s gaze to her hand and released it.  
  
“Sorry,”  
  
“It’s fine, really. Like I said earlier, you’re just very, uh,” Korra coughs, realizing where the end of her sentence was headed, and that there was no way out, “pretty.” She inwardly slapped herself. What was wrong with her? She hoped she wasn’t always this pubescent around Asami. Sweaty palms, a dry mouth, no filter, and zero chill. It was so embarrassing. Maybe she could blame it on her amnesia.  
  
Asami’s cheeks glowed at the compliment. Korra had always been somewhat shy when it came to affection, but after months of practice, it became Korra’s turn to take control and make Asami blush. She figured, now that all of Korra’s romantic experience was wiped clean, her game would be too. She didn’t mind though. She loved to dominate. To watch Korra writhe under her as she--. Asami shook the thoughts out of her head. It took her a moment to realize that she and Korra had been silently staring at each other for a good while now.  
  
Bolin cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Okay, we’ll let you two, uh, figure stuff out. Maybe we’ll see you tomorrow.” He took Opal’s hand and she waved goodbye with the other, quickly shuffling out the door. Before it can close behind her, she bursts through again, startling the two entranced women.  
  
“I forgot,” Opal said, digging through her purse, “here’s Korra’s phone. We didn’t know the password, and obviously she’s forgotten, so we were hoping maybe you might have some luck with it. Careful though,” she warned as she passed the phone to Asami, “Bolin tried to get in, like, a million times, so if you get the password wrong it’s going to lock you out for like a week.”  
  
“Thanks, Opal,” Asami said gratefully, waving goodbye and holding the cracked phone in her hand like an egg. “Your phone is seriously fucked up…” Asami whispered. The cracks were new, and Asami had no doubt they were tied to Korra’s accident. She felt a stab in her gut at the thought of Korra, lying there, trapped and alone...  
  
The door finally closed and Asami followed after Opal and turned all the locks.  
  
“Why do we have so many of those?” Korra asked, walking into the kitchen for a glass of water.  
  
“You’re… extra cautious,” Asami answered, following after her, phone in hand. “So you have no idea what the passcode is? Or if you changed it after I left?” Korra raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. “Right, stupid question.” She turned on the screen and pursed her lips, the motion drawing Korra’s eyes to them as they stood side by side, their arms touching as they leaned over the phone. “Mmm… okay, well, this was what it was when I left, and you didn’t change your background, which you usually do when you change the code, so… let’s see here.” Asami punched six digits into the phone and smiled smugly when it changed to show them her home screen. A picture of Naga running through shallow water greeted them.  
  
“What were those numbers?” Korra asked.  
  
“My birthday,” Asami responded softly. Before Korra could speak, the phone loaded and dinged for a solid two minutes as texts and notifications finally arrived at their destination.  
  
“Holy fuck,” Korra mumbled, gently taking the phone from Asami. Their fingers brushed and Korra shivered visibly. Asami pretended not to notice, and instead leaned into Korra more. Watching the texts roll in. Korra couldn’t help but notice the missed eleven voicemails from someone named SexySato<3, and she cleared her throat.  
  
“That would be me,” Asami clarified, the sensuous honey dripping from her voice causing Korra’s heart to beat faster than she thought possible. She couldn’t bring herself to look at the woman beside her, for fear she would die on the spot from cardiac arrest. Korra clicked on the text messages icon, which reported 67 new messages, most of which were from SexySato<3\. Korra instinctively tapped on their chat, opening their messages.  
  
“Had a bad day. Miss you. Still on for our special call later;)?”  
  
“Left you a message, are you busy? I need you… guess what im wearing;)”  
  
“Korrrrrraaaa”  
  
“Korra why aren’t you answering your phone, are you okay?”  
  
“KORRA??”  
  
“Korra PLEASE call me back im freaking out”  
  
“Fuck korra please call me”  
  
“im calling Opal”  
  
“im calling 911”  
  
“God Korra please be ok”  
  
Korra’s eyebrows furrow empathetically and she finds the confidence to turn to Asami, tenderness in her gaze. She was taken aback by the tear that slipped from Asami’s eye, and, without hesitation, found herself sweetly wiping it away with her thumb, awestruck that the incredible woman before her would cry over her. Asami leaned into her touch but wouldn’t meet her eyes, her lip trembling. Even crying, Asami was stunning.  
  
“Hey, it’s okay,” Korra whispered comfortingly, brushing a hair from Asami’s face without thinking. Asami looked at her then, and Korra felt as though gravity had slipped away. Asami saw her. Really saw her. And it was all Korra could do to stop herself from kissing the tears off her face. “I can’t believe… this is really you. Us.” Korra said, still in shock about the level of care and affection pouring from Asami’s expression.  
  
Asami sniffled, changing her tone, and managed to crack a devilish smile, “That chat has photographic evidence that that’s my contact,” she leaned a little closer to Korra and purred, “but I don’t know if you’re ready to see those quite yet.” Korra’s eyebrows lifted in stunned silence, and Asami’s lips quirked up, pleased with the effect she had on the young woman. But Korra was suddenly determined not to make a fool of herself this time.  
  
“I’m capable of a lot more than you think, Sato.” Korra let the name roll off her tongue, her voice suddenly a lot deeper than she knew she was capable of. This time it was Asami’s turn to stutter as Korra backed away, walking triumphantly to the living room.  
  
Asami followed after her, trying to control the warmth that bloomed between her legs. 

____

They spent the rest of the day on the couch watching Harry Potter, one of Korra’s old favorites. Asami loved how enthusiastically Korra responded to the films, and wondered what it would be like to watch them for the first time again. She laughed as Korra curled up when the spiders surrounded them in the Forbidden Forest or the dementors boarded the Hogwarts express. Korra always hated those parts. Asami nearly snorted her soda when Korra blurted, “Holy shit Lupin’s cool as fuck,” as he transformed into a werewolf. Lupin had easily always been one of Korra’s top three favorite characters, alongside Hermione and Tonks.  
  
Though the girls had begun on separate ends of the couch, as they went to stand, they realized they had both congregated to the middle.  
  
“Sorry, I didn’t realize… I hope I wasn’t invading your personal bubble.” Korra apologized, rubbing the usual spot behind her head.  
  
“No, not at all. I’m big into cuddling.” Asami answered, leaving out the “with you”. Asami had never been one for physical affection until Korra. With her, she couldn’t get enough of it.  
  
Korra brushed her teeth and headed to the bedroom to grab her pillow and blankets, finding Asami already in her nightwear and tucked under the covers on the opposite side Korra had slept on last night. Korra grabbed her pillow and struggled to look anywhere but Asami’s silky shirt, which did nothing to hide her breasts.  
  
“Korra what do you think you’re doing?” Asami inquired, sounding slightly perturbed.  
  
“I’m sleeping on the couch,” Korra answered, “this is your home, your bed so--”  
  
“Did you forget this was your home too?” Asami asked rhetorically. “Get in here, there’s plenty of room for the both of us. Sleeping on the couch always hurts your neck in the morning.”  
  
Korra smiled nervously, albeit gratefully, at Asami’s thoughtfulness. She didn’t need to be nervous, she reminded herself. They probably shared this bed all the time. No biggie, she tried to convince herself. She slipped under the covers, and turned off the lights, remaining on the very edge of the bed, flat on her back.  
  
“Are you comfortable?” Asami asked.  
  
“Mmhmm,” Korra replied, twiddling her thumbs over her stomach.  
  
“You sure? You’re, like, on the edge.” Asami pointed out, trying to keep the whine out of her voice. She wanted Korra closer.  
  
“Yep, this is good.” Korra answered curtly, unable to breathe with Asami Sato to her left. She dared not move.  
  
“Okay, suit yourself,” Asami muttered, her frustration slipping through. Soon enough, Korra listened as Asami’s breath became deeper, slower. Korra’s, however, did not. She tried to sleep. She really did. But with Asami edging closer to her in her sleep, and her hand eventually finding and resting on Korra’s rapidly rising stomach, she was sure she wouldn’t catch a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehe
> 
> What did you guys think? Someone requested an awkward bed scene the last time I posted this, so I delivered;) also poor Asami:(  
> Let me know what you thought, I'm literally addicted to your comments!


	7. Pillow Talk and Steamy Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra finds herself in more than a couple of steamy situations...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the only chapter that wasn't released in my previous posting of this story. I'm sorry it took me so long to release!

Korra woke once again to the sun shining through her window. She groaned, and considered attempting to rise, but the warmth that surrounded her convinced her otherwise, and she sunk deeply into the pillow, still half asleep. I guess I ended up falling asleep after all, she thought. As she reclaimed her senses, she found Asami’s head resting on her shoulder with Korra’s arms draped around her, Asami’s hand on her chest.

She yawned and smiled wistfully, closing her eyes and stroking Asami’s hair, then tracing circles on her soft, bare arm. Asami giggled at the tickling sensation and snuggled in closer, resting her leg over Korra’s.

“Morning, Kor. I’m surprised you’re up this early.”

“Mornin’, baby,” Korra muttered, still half asleep, and falling deeper as Asami’s warmth seeped into her bones, “I’m not up yet. The morning is evil.” She complained, now running her hand down Asami’s side. Korra felt her shiver against her and a lazy smile grew on her lips. She turned her head so it rested on Asami’s, and her gentle scent drifted into her nose. She came to realize that the homey smell on her pillow she wondered about the day before was from Asami and her conditioner.

Asami craned her head and began to lay soft kisses along Korra’s neck. Korra felt an electric rush through her, and suddenly she was wide awake. With Asami in her arms. Kissing her neck.

“Uh… Asami,” Korra croaked, suddenly panicking.

“Yeah, babe?” Asami crooned into her neck, her kisses rising to Korra’s jaw.

“Asami?” Korra forced again, her throat suddenly very dry.

This time, Asami noticed the change, how Korra’s body was suddenly very tense, her muscles slightly accentuated, as if she were ready to spring into action. She pulled away far enough to look into Korra’s eyes, which were startlingly blue and extremely wide. Korra’s chest rose rapidly and Asami searched her features to find what could possibly be wrong. Did Korra just get her period or something? 

“Asami, I, uh…” Korra sputtered, rendered completely immobile. Her eyes were wild, and Asami could feel her tremble beneath her hand.

“Oh,” FUCK! Asami realized, her own eyes widening as she pushed herself out from Korra’s stiff arms. “I am so sorry, Korra, I didn’t mean to--”

“No, no, it’s okay, really--”

“I don’t want to push your boundaries or--”  
“It’s totally fine--”

“I’m just going to get up--”

“I’m sorry--”

“I’m sorry--”

They continue to interrupt each other, both apologising profusely until Asami struggles out of bed. Korra remains under the sheets, paralyzed, as Asami scampers off to the bathroom. Holy mother of… did that just happen? Korra’s pulse beats obtrusively in her ears as she tries to steady her shaking hands. Adrenaline ran through her like alcohol, and her head spun.

She ripped the blankets off like a bandaid and swung her toned legs into the cold air. Her toes curled as they touched the freezing hardwood floor. In a daze, she walked to the bathroom, her mind caught in the moment that Asami’s lips trailed the muscle of her neck. The way each kiss lit a fire inside her and shook her to her core.

She closed the bathroom door behind her and rinsed her face in the sink, pausing for a minute to close her eyes and grip the counter. She took several deep breaths before her heart rate relaxed and she lifted her eyes to the mirror. She was shocked to see she couldn’t see herself through it, the glass almost entirely fogged up. Steam hung in the air and tickled Korra’s nose. Suddenly, the shower curtain parted, revealing a toweled Asami standing in the tub, her hair pulled into a messy bun to avoid getting it wet.

“Korra!” Asami startled, jumping a little, her hand tightly holding her towel.

Korra yelped, and without hesitation, Korra slapped her hand to her eyes, stumbling into the door and blindly fumbling for the door handle. “Sorry sorry sorry sorry,” she apologized until she finally found her target, and booked it to the bedroom.

Her hands shook as she picked out an outfit for the day and struggled to put it on. She couldn’t get Asami’s bare shoulders out of her mind, even as she scrambled around the room, searching for socks. God, she was in trouble. She was in big big trouble.

Asami came back into the room, having dressed in the bathroom with unpacked clothes she had pulled from her suitcases. She sported a dark red t-shirt with black jean shorts. “Korra, I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you, I should’ve locked the door--”

“Asami, no it’s fine, really.” Her throat was dry as if she’d been trapped in the desert.

“It’s just… I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable, and if you feel like we’re moving too fast I can find somewhere else to stay--”

“Asami, no, it’s not like that.” Korra stepped forward for once, wanting to comfort the nervous woman before her. Asami looked up from her hands with a thin layer of tears suddenly resting patiently in her eyes. 

“Then what’s it like?” She sniffled, desperate for an answer that wouldn’t lead to their separation, temporary or otherwise.

Seeing those eyes, now a deep green due to the redness around them, filled Korra with certainty. When she first saw Asami, her first instinct was to protect her, and that’s what she was going to do. “Asami, go on a date with me.”

Asami’s eyes widened slightly, a silent tear escaping from her eyes. “Really?” She bit her lip nervously, and Korra nodded, not missing a beat.

“Really. It’ll be fun. You’ll have to pick the place, of course, do the planning, drive probably, and pay for dinner,” she quipped and Asami loosed a small laugh of relief, “but yeah, really.” 

Asami’s smile grew, and suddenly there was a new sort of nervous energy surrounding her, giddy and sweet. “I’d love to go on a date with you, Korra.”

“When are you free?” Korra shuffled her feet and scratched at her neck. 

“Tonight?” Asami asked assertively. Korra grinned at her enthusiasm and nodded, a crooked grin leaping to her face at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did old Korra just kind of peak through there?
> 
> What did you think? Please please please leave me a comment/suggestion, I literally live for them!


	8. Suit and Tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra gets a little help from Kya to prepare for her date...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on posting today since this is so short, but this is my way of saying thank you to those who have been so supportive throughout my writing of this fic. You know who you are;) I hope you enjoy!

Korra had probably called Opal at least seven times by the time her phone alarm rang at 4:30. She and Asami had decided on 5:40. As the morning went by and they ate breakfast, Korra drifting into silence, Asami could tell that her closest friend’s previous display of confidence was waning. So she decided to give her space and settle a few things at her office. Korra was grateful. She truly enjoyed Asami’s conversation, but Asami’s presence was… intoxicating. Powerful. She could only last a couple minutes of conversation before she noticed a particular glint in Asami’s eyes that rendered her tongue a useless mass of putty.

She would have to work on that tonight.

“Opal, it’s me again.” She declared apologetically as her closest (and really, only) friend answered the phone.

“KORRA,” Opal exhaled, “I already told you, Asami’s going to love whatever you pick.”

“But that’s not-- look, Opal, do you think she’d prefer a dress? Or maybe something more casual? Like, I found these shoes in my bottom drawer, and I think they’d go really well with this top I found, but I don’t really know what girls like--”

“KORRA,” Opal exclaimed again, “we’ve been over this so many times: I’m not gay. I’m also not Asami, and I don’t know what the hell she wants you to wear. I already told you I think you would look great in both the dress and the shirt.”

“But Opal, that’s no help, I need--”

“Korra, if you want an expert opinion, why don’t you call Kya?”

“Kya?”

“Yeah, Kya, she’s like your aunt?” Opal reminded. “Call her and ask what you should wear. I have to go, I’m at work. Love you though, bye!” And with that, Opal hung up.

Korra hung her head and shook it, her short brown hair falling in front of her eyes. She searched her contacts for Kya and, before she could change her mind, hit the call button. It rang for less than two seconds before the line connected.

“Korra?” Kya answered, excitement and worry woven into her voice.

“Hi Kya-- Aunt Kya,”

Kya chuckled sadly on the other end, “Just Kya, sweetie, but it makes me happy that’s how your friends see me.”

“Sorry, thanks. I’m still trying to remember everything. I can barely remember where we keep the cereal in the kitchen.” Korra joked, trying to make light of the slip up. She heard Kya laugh and decided she was good to continue. “Hey Kya, so, I kind of have this… date tonight.”

“Oh? And who might this date be with?” Korra could almost hear Kya smile through the phone.

“Um, Asami,” Korra blushes.

“Ohhhh, I see. Sato, eh?”

“Yeah, and I don’t know what to wear--”

“Say less!” Kya shouted, and Korra fumbled the phone, caught it, and brought it back to her ear again. “I have just the thing! Are you in your apartment?”

\-----------

Kya was there in less than twenty minutes with clothes in a plastic bag.

“You lent me this for my Halloween costume, and, if memory serves, it looks  _ great  _ on you.” Korra lifted her eyebrows and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off. “And yes, Asami is going to lose her mind when she sees you in it. Now go put it on.” 

Once Korra had dressed, she stood in front of the bedroom mirror. She wore a dark grey blazer and slacks held up with a white belt. Underneath she had a matching button up vest and a tie, which rested on top of a navy blue long sleeve. She slipped on the black shoes dress she found in the drawer and walked out to Kya, who now was seated on the couch. Her adopted aunt whistled and clapped, standing.

“Wow, you look great, kid. Okay, let me make a few adjustments. Kya helped Korra out of her blazer and took off the tie, much to Korra’s dismay, leaving her in the vest and long sleeve.

“Do you have any idea how long it took me to tie that?” She complained. Kya smacked her arm.

“I don’t want to hear it. I know what I’m doing.” Kya continued, unbuttoning the long sleeve’s top three buttons. She ruffled the collar a little bit, leaving it slightly disheveled. Lastly, she rolled up her sleeves, exposing Korra’s toned forearms. Kya backs away, admiring her work. “Oh yeah, she’s going to love this.”

The one second to the right is how I imagined the suit. I considered the blazer but, what can I say, Asami is a sucker for Korra's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you amazing people who are reading and commenting. I have received such kind feedback and support for this fic, it makes me so ridiculously happy. 
> 
> As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts! Especially on date activities!


	9. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami go on their first date!

“Knock ‘em dead, kid.” Kya’s last words rang in Korra’s ears as she stood patiently at the front door, ready for Asami. She checked the time on her phone, slid it into her pocket, rocked onto her toes, checked the peephole, then looked at the time on her phone again. It was 5:39. 

And boy, was she ready. An absolute nervous wreck, but ready, nonetheless. Being with Asami felt familiar, and more right than anything had since she woke up in the hospital. This date was the right move, she was sure of it. Almost as certain as her own name.

She had spent the rest of the time with Kya hyping herself up. Kya gave her some tips and tricks. Eye contact, standing up straight, keeping the sleeves rolled up, ghost touches. When Korra had inquired about the last suggestion, Kya smirked and explained graciously, adding that, when the time came, Korra would know exactly what to do. 

“You’re attracted to her, right?” Kya prompted.

“Yeah. Yes, very.” Korra answered without hesitation.

“Then you have nothing to worry about. Just be confident in yourself, and your body will do the rest.” 

“Cool, cool, sounds easy peasy,” Korra affirmed as she bounced on her toes, throwing a few fake punches to ease her nerves and boost her self-esteem. 

After rallying with Kya, she had felt good. Hell, she had felt great. But now, her ego ebbing, she began to itch at her neck. She checked her phone again: 5:40. She started with a small yelp as Asami rapped on the door. Before she could finish, Korra had the door open, leaving Asami’s fist hanging uselessly in the air.

And it was several seconds until it dropped to her side once again. Asami was awestruck, and she wondered whether she would ever breathe again. Korra could feel Asami's gaze roved over her body, her eyes roaming to her open collar and pausing on Korra’s forearms. Asami’s every instinct commanded that she cancel the dinner, take Korra straight to bed and watch as the veins in her arms swelled with effort as she-- 

Asami shook her mind away from the thoughts, but Korra’s tanned, toned, veined, durable forearms and fingers remained behind her eyelids, ready to strike at her imagination. The suit was… the suit was  _ sexy _ , and Asami could feel her body begin to buffer as she recognized it. It was the suit Korra had worn when she had asked Asami to marry her.  _ Asami Sato, will you be my forever girl?  _ Korra had asked, down on one knee, her calloused fingers offering an engagement ring. 

Asami smiled at the memory and her muscles seemed to find themselves capable of movement once more. Korra was just as stunned, her incomparable blue eyes trailing along the gentle lines of Asami’s figure. Her red dress hugged her curves, the way she knew Korra loved, and left her arms and shoulders bare, except for a small piece of fabric that draped over her elegant bicep.

“You look incredible,” They said simultaneously, each breaking out of their trance. The two women laughed and Asami took Korra’s hand, leading her from the apartment. As Asami descended the stairs in front of Korra, the younger woman couldn’t help but notice the sway of Asami’s hips, and the flawless skin on her back. She gulped, took a breath, and stood up straight. 

\----------

When they arrived at the restaurant and parked, Korra gently laid her hand on Asami’s upper thigh, causing her to freeze, her eyes widening at the intimate contact. She exited the vehicle and walked around to open the driver’s door for Asami, who, in return, rewarded her with a raised eyebrow and sultry smile. Korra took her hand and helped her from the car, her eyes never once leaving the enchantress’.

“You’re quite the gentlewoman,” Asami teased.

“Only for you,” Korra responded quickly, leading Asami’s manicured hand to her lips, leaving a soft trace of a kiss to tickle the back of her hand. Korra watched as Asami’s smile flickered to surprise, and her cheeks grew red as she gulped. Korra didn’t know where she had learned the act, but Kya’s advice about ghost touches was clearly well-founded. She ignored the tingling of her lips as she placed Asami’s hand on her bicep so that they walked arm in arm to the restaurant. A shiver slipped up her spine as Asami gave her muscles a soft squeeze.

Once inside, Asami handled the reservation, requesting a small clothed table by the window. Korra pulled out Asami’s chair and gently slid it back in after she sat As she retreated to her spot, she allowed her fingers to graze over the back of Asami’s shoulder and became painfully aware of Asami’s eyes boring into her as she took her own seat.

“You’re awfully confident tonight, Waters.” Asami purred.

“Well, I aim to impress, Sato. Especially when in the presence of a beautiful woman such as yourself.” She grinned, an air of healthy arrogance surrounding her. 

“See a lot of beautiful women, then?” Asami asked, her tone suddenly dangerous. Korra’s confidence wavered as she registered Asami’s words.

“What-- no, that’s not-- I wasn’t trying to--”  
“Korra, relax,” Asami laughed, resting her hand over Korra’s, “I’m kidding.”

Korra rolled her eyes, making a show of relaxing in her chair. “That is not cool. And besides, even if I had more than a couple of weeks of memory and had seen all the women in the world, I would only have eyes for you.” Korra’s inner thoughts became rampant. Where the hell did that come from? What a stupid thing to say. There was confidence, and then there was that. Pure idiocy. 

But if Asami thought it was cheesy, she showed no sign. Rather, her eyes darkened and she shifted in her seat. “Well, you sure know how to make a girl feel special. I might have to return the favor.” She was intoxicated by this version of Korra. The Korra who spoke her mind. The Korra who ravaged her until she saw stars...

“Yeah? And how do you plan to do that?” Korra asked, leaning forward, allowing her flirtatious tone to slip through. No sooner than the words left her mouth did she feel Asami’s foot rub against her inner calf, rising slowly. Korra’s confident demeanor vanished, along with all the thoughts from her head. Asami, instantly noticing the shift, pulled away and crossed her ankles as if restraining herself. She had moved too fast. With how Korra was acting, it was easy to mistake the circumstances of their night out. She mentally kicked herself for it. Korra was new to this. Despite her eerily familiar flirtatious behavior, the Korra before her had no experience dating. Hadn’t even had her first kiss. She needed to get a grip, or she feared she’d drive the young woman away.

“I forgot for a second, I’m sorry.” She whispered. But Korra couldn’t hear over the buzzing in her ears.

“Huh?” 

Asami was saved as a waiter approached their table. “Are you ladies ready to order?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovely readers! Sorry about the wait, I had a very busy weekend! Also, I apologize for how short it is, I only had an hour today:( BUT check back in soon to see part 2 of their date, where some drama will ensue... anyways, what do you think? How is Korra's game?
> 
> Sadly, her game is really only as good as my own, and I have very little, so I apologize for the lackluster flirting. Besides that, I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think and what you'd like to see next!
> 
> Mae


	10. Heat Things Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Korra and Asami's date...

By the time they had finished their dinner, Asami could see that Korra had become more comfortable in her presence. Their conversation flowed with ease, and Korra was back to being her sweet, goofy self. Asami’s worries about scaring her off melted away. Korra didn’t have much to share, her memory only spanning a couple of weeks, most of which were spent in the hospital, so she was content to listen. It was strange for Asami, to recount the tales she was certain Korra had already heard before, time and time again. It was like unlocking a part of her brain, like sifting through old file folders of information she had tucked away. It was quite difficult, especially as Korra was a key figure in so many of the memories. But she made do, and genuinely enjoyed seeing Korra react to them for the first time again.

There was one thing Korra was able to share. Not a story, really, but an experience. The recounting went through Asami’s mind as she signed the receipt and left a tip:

“I-- it’s not really  _ there,”  _ Korra had tried to explain, “I mean, it  _ is,  _ but also not really. I just remember… having a feeling. Like something wasn’t quite right. But then, next thing I know, there’s a… light? and the car is upside-down-- well, everything was red. And, there was… I don’t know, there was nothing. I knew I was in pain, and I knew… I don’t know, it was this kind of like I could feel everything leaving, and I knew I was going to d--” She stops, her eyebrows furrowed, trying to sort through something her mind can’t make sense of. “That’s my first memory. When I woke up, everything was gone.” 

Asami had to fight against her every instinct to keep herself from crying. The thought of Korra helpless and alone as her memories faded from their home. As she slowly accepted death. She would cry later, she decided, tonight was supposed to be a happy one.

Asami paid the bill, and they walked out of the restaurant arm in arm once again. Korra walked assertively towards the car, only to be pulled by Asami down the sidewalk. She tilted her head, stunned as she was pulled to a nearby bar.

“Asami--”

“Relax, Kor,” Asami giggled, knowing exactly where Korra’s mind was headed. Korra hated crowded spaces. It was an occupational hazard, she had always claimed (too many people, too much uncertainty), but once Asami coaxed her through the doors, Korra always had a good time. Asami’s eyes narrowed as she realized that some part of Korra’s mind must have clung to that fear. If that was there, then maybe…

Just maybe.

“We don’t have to stay here long, but this was your favorite bar. They have a little dance floor over there and everything.” Korra’s pouting expression lifts almost as soon as she’s through the doors. This wasn’t what she was expecting at all. A rainbow flag hangs behind the bar, and colors flash from lights under the tables, giving the place a feeling of comfort and ease. She grins as Asami takes her hand and pulls her to the bar.

“Korra, before we start, I’m going to use the ladies' room. I’ll just be one second.”

Korra nods graciously and rests her arms on the counter, subtly watching Asami’s behind while she struts away. She tears her eyes away as a cool glass cup bumps against her hand. She frowns.

“Four Nations Fusion. Your favorite,” a voice called over the music. Korra’s stomach plummeted as she looked at the bartender. 

“Kuvira,” Korra said, startled.

“So you remembered my name,” the woman grinned darkly, “for good reasons, I hope.”

“Actually, no, not really,” Korra responded flatly. She didn’t know much about Kuvira, but she knew Asami did not like her one bit, and, if she were candid with herself, that was enough for her.

“Look, I’m sorry about what I did at the ice cream shop. I’m just forward when I see something I want.” She lowers her gaze and takes in the view that is Korra.

“Kuvira, I’m sure you’re nice and all, but I’m really not interested.” Korra tries not to squirm under the woman’s searching eyes. Kuvira just laughs.

“Says the girl dressed like  _ that  _ in a gay bar.” Kuvira licked her lips.

“That’s not what I meant. I’m here with Asami.”

“So?”

So…” Korra wasn’t sure what else she needed to say, “we’re on a date.” Korra froze as Kuvira’s playful expression turned menacing and, frankly, sexy as hell, as she lifted the flap on the bar counter and approached Korra, stopping just inside of Korra’s personal bubble.

“Where is she then? I don’t see her.”

Korra made to back away but found she was trapped against a built-in stool. Somehow, Kuvira had managed to corner her. “Kuvira,” Korra growled, both irritated and slightly turned on, which made her even more irritated, “leave me alone. I won’t tell you again. I’m here with Asami.” 

Kuvira’s devilish grin reappeared, “Good, then don’t tell me again, and let’s get out of here.” Korra recoiled against the counter as Kuvira’s hands reached for her vest.

“Kuvira, what the fuck are you doing? _ ”  _

Korra visibly relaxed as Asami came to her rescue. Kuvira backed away instantly, and Korra left the corner. She hadn’t realized how much she had been craning away until she pushed herself away from the counter, her lower back relishing the release from the point of the edge. 

Asami walked to Korra and stood between the two women, creating a barrier between her date and Kuvira’s predatory stare.

“I got fired from the ice cream place. Some customer was being an idiot so I threw a spoonful of triple fudge in his face.”

“I don’t give a shit why you’re here, Kuvira. Stay away from Korra.” Asami gripped Korra’s arms from behind her back as if holding her would make her claim clear. Under normal circumstances, Korra was certain she’d be irritated by the indication of ownership, by having someone speak for her. But as Asami’s jaw clenched and her chest swelled, Korra couldn’t help but find herself extremely turned on. It was almost overwhelming. Almost.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Kuvira rolled her eyes before returning to behind the bar and disappearing into the back. They watched as another bartender took her place, and only then did Asami relax her grip on Korra’s arms.

Asami quickly ordered cactus juice, and as soon as the waiter slid the shot, she downed it. Korra’s mouth dropped as Asami silently signaled for another, and threw it back. She was in trouble. God, she was in so much perfect, perfect trouble. 

In one fluid movement, Asami thrust the Four Nations Fusion into Korra’s hand. “Drink up,” was all she said as she downed her third shot of cactus juice. Korra obeyed eagerly, the lustful look in Asami’s eyes egging her on. She was going to every bit of confidence she could get from the liquid courage to handle the goddess before her.

As soon as she finished, Asami grabbed her hand, leading her to the dance floor. Korra could already feel the swirl of alcohol cloud her insecurities as Asami entered her airspace, dancing. As the liquor caught up to them, Korra felt her worries drift away, and she pulled at Asami’s waist. Without missing a beat, Asami danced against her, touching and grinding, moving in ways that usually would have paralyzed Korra to the core. But she didn’t freeze. Instead, she allowed her hands to roam around Asami’s body in familiar ways, rewarding her with a sigh from Asami.

She saw Asami’s eyes flicker to the bar, and they instantly darkened. Korra instinctually went to look behind her, but Asami caught her cheek, and instead pulled her into a searing kiss. Asami was tired of waiting, and Korra was giving her all the signs. And it definitely didn’t help that Kuvira was watching them. Or maybe it did.

Asami parted, giving Kuvira a satisfied grin, a single eyebrow lifting. A signal of victory. 

Korra took no notice, her chest boiling to the brim with need. The kiss, sudden as it was, was simply… everything. She wanted more of Asami’s coconut taste, to have her red lipstick leave trails down her chest until…

She was pulled from her desire as the music changed to a slow song, and Asami wrapped her arms around Korra’s shoulders. Korra immediately rested her hands on Asami’s generous hips and sighed as Asami moved closer until they were pressed together. After a moment, Korra glanced around the room, as if noticing the other people for the first time. As she glanced around, it seemed that almost everyone was gawking at them. At Asami. She almost surprised herself as a deep growl rumbled deep inside her.

Asami could feel her tense up as Korra’s fingers flexed on her waist and a scowl formed. “Korra, what is it?”

“These women,” Korra huffed, the alcohol slightly slurring her speech, “they’re all staring at you.” Korra’s eyes returned to Asami, only to find the enchantress staring right back at her, something she had come to recognize as lust swirling behind her blown-out pupils.

“No, they’re staring at  _ you.”  _ Korra shook her head, and Asami laughed deeply, whispering into Korra’s ear. “I don’t think you understand how incredibly  _ sexy  _ you look in that suit, Korra.” Korra shivered as she felt Asami’s lips graze her ear. “But they can’t have you. You’re  _ mine. _ ” Korra’s eyes closed as she felt a thrill rush to between her legs, and she gulped as she gently cupped Asami’s jaw, her fingers on her throat, and pulled her toward her lips. She could feel Asami’s breath hitch--

An ear-shattering ringing erupted into the bar as water began to pour from the ceiling. 

“Are you kidding me? Fucking fire alarm,” Asami shouted to no one, as they shuffled out of the bar. She was furious. She was so close to kissing Korra. She had done it already, sure, but this… she had been waiting for Korra to unravel her all night. To kiss her until she couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t think. Korra pulled her from the building, their hands intertwined. Asami did her best to wring out her now-soaked curls, and her breath caught as she watched Korra run a hand through her own hair, her biceps flexing. Korra was stunning with wet hair. While some parts fell in front of her face, the rest remained in place, slick against her head, increasing her badass appeal.

Korra caught her gaze and gave her a winning smile. One that made everything okay.

“Ready to go home?” Korra asked, holding out her arm.

“Yes,” Asami breathed, loving their dynamic, and how well they still fit together, loss of history aside. Regardless of Korra’s lack of memories, she could still read Asami as though it were second nature. Maybe it was.

Just maybe.

As she shut the cab door for Asami, Korra chuckled and shook her head with a knowing grin as she saw Kuvira exit the bar, struggling to hide a burnt towel.

Figures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people, I'm literally falling asleep as I'm writing this so I hope it makes sense. What'd you think? Spicy? You know the drill, I can't wait to hear from you!!!
> 
> Also, shout out to MySkY's story, One Look and I Ignite, for the Four Nations Fusion idea.


	11. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra learns a little bit about her past

Korra stumbles out of the cab and walks around in time to open it for Asami, who wobbles as she stands. With one arm wrapped around Asami’s waist to keep her stable, her other hand fumbles to close the car door.

“Sorry,” Asami mumbles, “I haven’t had alcohol in a long time and the shots really hit me on the way home.”

“Don’t worry about it, I don’t mind at all,” Korra responds. And she meant it. Who wouldn’t love being glued at the hip to a beautiful woman like Asami? She tries not to stutter as she feels Asami’s muscles tense and flex under her hand as they walk up the stairs and to their door. “I am so glad I only did one lock.” Korra chuckles as she searches for the key.

“That’s the first time I’ve heard you say  _ that.”  _ Asami muses. “You had this whole process before, and the keys are all in the proper order.”

“I sound like a nutcase,” Korra cringes. Three locks were excessive, but seven? It was nearing delusional paranoia. 

“The stress being on the ‘sounds like’” Asami laughs, throwing up lazy air quotes. After struggling with the keys, Korra stumbles through the door, Asami close behind, having grabbed onto Korra’s shoulders. Korra trips over a shoe and is sent sailing towards the floor, a loud  _ thump  _ echoing through the small apartment. Asami gasps, her hands over her mouth, but as Korra rolls to her side with a small “ow”, Asami’s composure slips and she doubles over with hysterical laughter, pointing at Korra’s fetal position.

“The shoes, the shoes!” She laughs, soon finding herself on her knees, her legs no longer able to support her weight and her laughter at the same time. Korra looks up, a small grin growing on her features. She loves seeing Asami this free. This… herself. Throughout the course of the night, even with Kuvira and the fire alarm, the two of them had already found their rhythm. 

“Asami, come on, it’s really not that funny,” Korra whines slightly, evoking more beautiful noises from her date.

“No, it really is,” Asami snorts, “you were acting like the ‘sober one’ and then--” 

Korra rolls over and crawls to where Asami kneels on the floor, pushing her so she collapses on her back, curled up with pure joy. After that, Korra takes a moment to catch her breath in an attempt to steady herself. The world slipped and swayed around her gently, lulling her to contentment. She stands, takes Asami’s hands, her giggle fit having calmed down some, and pulls Asami to her feet.

“C’mon, sit here, I’m gonna make some cereal or something. Here’s some water.” She fills a glass and hands it clumsily to Asami, who drinks it, eyes never leaving Korra as the young woman turns around, looking for bowls. “Asami, where do we keep our cereal?”

“Top right. No, no,  _ yes. _ That one. There’s Cinnamon Crunch hidden in the back for special occasions.” Korra reaches to the back but her fingers return empty-handed. Asami smiles softly as Korra climbs onto the counter to gain more leverage. “It’s funny, I keep forgetting that you, well, forgot.”

“Sometimes it feels like I didn’t,” Korra grunts as she hops clumsily off the counter, “but most times it’s obvious something’s missing.”

“Want me to fill you in on some?”

“Huh?” Korra looks up from her bowl.

“I could tell you a couple things if you want. We could go through your camera roll or something.”

“That’d actually be really great.” Korra offers dry Cinnamon Crunch to Asami and she graciously accepts. Though she was disinterested in her past with Opal and Bolin, exploring it with Asami seemed natural. It seemed  _ good.  _ She wanted to know her history with this beautiful, lovely woman.

The girls make their way to the couch, collapsing into it. Korra doesn’t miss the way their arms brush together as Asami adjusts and then remain together. Korra sets the bowl of cereal between them and pulls her phone out of her back pocket, unlocking it with the code she worked so hard to memorize. For perhaps more than one reason.

She hands the device to Asami who navigates to the photos app and scrolls a ways back. She giggles and stops on a photo of the two of them in winter clothes. Korra smiles and nods.

“I’ve seen this photo, Opal showed me, it’s in my drawer.”

Asami blushes, “So then you’ve seen this one?” She swipes and the picture of Asami kissing Korra’s cheek appears.

“It’s one of my favorites,” Korra jokes, struggling not to shiver, the rush of their earlier kiss spiking her senses. Suddenly, Asami’s scent becomes more prominent, and the feeling of their arms together becomes warm.

“Is it now?” Asami purrs, “Did Opal tell you this was from our first date?”

“No, she didn’t. Seems fitting though.”

“Mmhmm,” Asami hums in affirmation, and scrolls forward a little more. “This one’s you and I at your induction ceremony.” Korra quirks her head as she examines her outfit in the photo. She’s dressed in a dark blue suit, a tie around her neck, a badge on her chest, and a silly hat to tie it together. Korra’s grin is wide as she wraps her arms around Asami’s waist, leaning in for the photo. 

“I’m a--”

“Police officer. Well, I mean, you were.” Asami amends. She must see the confusion splattered across Korra’s face because she answers the question forming on Korra’s lips. “You… did a lot of good for the city. Hell, you saved so many lives. It just-- well, there was this one case, and you were dead set on figuring it out…”

“And I couldn’t do it?” Korra asks hesitantly, almost feeling ashamed at her unrecalled failure.

“No,” Asami corrects quickly, “you did.”

“I don’t understand, if I solved it, then why am I not--”

“It’s… complicated. I don’t think I’m sober enough to really…”

Korra quickly read Asami’s unease, “It’s totally fine, we can talk about it some other time. So if I’m not an officer, what do I do? Like, do I have a job?”

“Yes, you have a job,” Asami laughs, “you’re a personal trainer.”

“That makes a lot of sense,” Korra thinks aloud, glancing briefly at her arms.

“Sure does,” Asami smiles lightly and gives Korra’s arm a squeeze, sending tingles throughout her body. 

She and Asami scrolled through more photos and their many adventures together. She gawked as Asami showed a picture of her private jet, and how they had flown to Ember Island for a weekend.  _ Apparently, it pays to have a powerful, rich, and incredibly intelligent girlfriend _ , she thought with a grin.

After seeing what felt like hundreds of photos detailing adventure, Naga, fitness selfies, and Asami sleeping peacefully and also posing for Korra in others, Asami comes to one of the two of them walking hand in hand down a pier towards the ocean. Korra wore the same suit as she does tonight, except this time with the blazer, while Asami wore a lovely red and black dress. She looked stunning, like royalty. Better than royalty.

“Uh, that’s all the photos.” Asami abruptly turns off the phone and gives Korra a close-lipped smile. Even though she's only known Asami for two days now, she can read her like a book.

“No, it’s not…” She asserts, a question in her voice. 

“It is, really--”

“Asami,” Korra warns, her voice stern for the first time. 

“Korra, I--” 

Korra grabs the phone and unlocks it, swiping once to see the next photo. The air in the room freezes, her breath with it. Her heart seems to quit on her as she struggles to take her eyes off the photo. 

In the picture, Korra’s kneeling on one knee, a ring in her fingers as she looks nervously at Asami. A chilling wind blows her hair and the smell of the ocean fills her lungs as her mouth becomes drier than the Si Wong Desert.  _ Asami Sato, will you be my forever girl?  _ The words echo through the image and into Korra’s mind. Asami’s covering her mouth with her hands as she nods vigorously.  _ Yes?  _ Korra asks, lifting a nervous brow, her crooked grin taking over her features.  _ Yes!  _ Asami cried, pulling Korra into her arms, and shortly after, a kiss that tasted of strawberry and tears.

“Korra?” Asami shakes her and she snaps back to the present, standing suddenly. “Korra,” Asami reaches out but Korra retreats into a nearby wall, her eyes searching the room around her.

“What just happened?” She rasps.

“Korra, I-- nothing, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner but--”

“No! No-- I… I saw-- I felt--” Her chest rises and falls, but no air reaches her lungs and she begins to get light-headed. Asami sees the signs of Korra’s impending attack and acts quickly, as she has dozens of times before. 

“Korra, sit down honey,” Asami is finally able to take Korra’s hands and together they slide to the floor.

“I can’t breathe,” Korra states, her cerulean eyes wide with panic, “I can’t breathe.”  
“Korra, you’re having an anxiety attack. Look at me.” Asami commands Korra’s attention as her eyes begin to wander the room, lost. “Korra, breathe with me. In,” Asami exaggerates her breathing, “out. Just like that, good. Again.”

Korra follows along, and after several minutes, begins to relax. Asami rubs Korra’s arms, finding her own release as Korra pulls her close and into a comfortable embrace. 

“I’m sorry,” Asami whispered into her neck, finding herself nuzzled into Korra’s intoxicating smell of sandalwood and… well, s scent that could only be known as  _ Korra _ , beckoning to her, “I’m sorry, I should have told you we were engaged, I just was so scared that you would leave and I wouldn’t get the chance to see you again and that everything would be different…” Asami breathed again, taking a break from her word vomit as she ran her fingers through Korra’s soft hair. “I didn’t want to lose you… I-- Korra, please, I can’t lose you. Not again.” Asami’s last sentence comes out as more of a sob.

Korra closes her eyes, pulling Asami into her. Asami now sits atop Korra, squeezing around the younger woman’s core with her legs. Despite the fear and confusion within her, she finds herself at peace and rubs her date’s-- fiance’s back. “Asami,” the older woman pulls away just far enough to look Korra in the eyes, fearing to see resentment and distrust, but finding none. Rather, she sees affection, certainty, and love. “I’m not going anywhere. You’re my forever girl, Asami, remember?” 

Asami’s eyes widen in recognition and she searches Korra’s face, finding a small, knowing grin growing there.

“You remembered.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love these two forever girls<3
> 
> Gosh it feels like forever since I've posted! I'm sorry for the wait! I've had a hard time finding inspiration but managed to crank this out. Just do to school and things, I am not going to be able to post as often, but I will shoot for once a week at the least!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! As always, let me know what you think and/or if you have any ideas of where this should go!
> 
> \--Key


	12. Rest of Our Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Korra have a peaceful morning.  
> Warning, this is pretty short, but sweet.

Korra went to roll over in bed, but found herself paralyzed in comfort. Her body was warm, well, warmer than usual, and a comfortable pressure rested against her chest. Her eyes opened slowly to find emerald green ones peering up at her. For a moment she almost forgot how to breathe.

“Good morning,” Asami smiled against her, her cheek pressed into Korra’s body. Korra gulped as her body began to recognize the sensation of their legs tangled together, of Asami’s fingers tracing circles over her stomach.

“Good morning,” Korra’s morning voice rumbled against Asami’s ear and she could feel her insides sore. She rose onto her elbow, now resting just inches over Korra’s lips. She grinned internally as she felt her fiance’s hands tighten around her waist, subconsciously mourning the closeness of their bodies. Asami had always been able to read her partner’s body language, understanding her signals before Korra was even aware she was making them.

Korra’s heart beat wildly as Asami swept away a stray hair on Korra’s face. Asami wanted nothing more than to kiss her, to feel Korra’s hands roam her body roughly, yet gently, in the way only Korra knew how to. Asami had dated a couple others before, but no one had made her feel the way the young woman before her did.

Asami blushed as she recounted the night before. 

\---

After Korra’s revelation, the two had gone through the rest of Korra’s photos, and even Asami’s, to see if they could trigger the release of another memory. But they had no such luck. Eventually, around 3 AM, the two women decided that the photos would still be there in the morning, and that sleep was their best option. Korra already wasn’t a morning person, and Asami knew how irritable she got when she was tired, so the two prepared to sleep.

“Look, if this is too much, I can take the couch.” Asami had reasoned, her soft eyes catching Korra’s blue ones.

“Asami, we already shared the bed before--”

“I know, it’s just-- we only just had our first date, and you just remembered our engagement… I don’t want you to be overwhelmed.”

“Asami, I think I can handle sharing the bed with you.” Korra asserted with a raised eyebrow and slight smirk. Asami played along, teasing her friend.

“You sure about that?” She allowed her voice to dip lower, “You can’t handle this.” She didn’t need to motion to herself for Korra to know  _ exactly  _ what Asami was referring to. Asami expected Korra to become flustered, to stutter and retreat in the adorable way Asami had quickly grown to love. But without batting an eye, Korra responded.

“Only one way to find out.” 

Now it was Asami’s turn to freeze. Her blood boiled and she shivered, goosebumps rising on her arms. “Korra,” the two girls had drifted closer to each other, their chests subtly rising and falling quickly. Asami wanted this. She wanted it more than anything. But… “Korra,” she repeated, “I don’t want to move too fast.” She began to resist Korra’s gravity, knowing if she stayed for another second she would submit to magnetism of those blue eyes pulling at her.

“No, I--” without bothering to finish her sentence, Korra placed her hand on Asami’s, stopping her, and hesitated only a second before allowing her lips to brush against the raven-haired goddess. They had kissed at the bar, but this, this was sober. This was more than some jealous display or marking of territory. It was so much more.

Asami seemed to stop breathing, stop moving as if she had become a statue of ice. That all changed when Korra’s hands made their way to Asami’s hips, releasing a gentle sigh from the engineer’s mouth. Before Asami could fully commit to the delicate kiss, Korra was pulling away. Asami did her best to hide her pout, her lidded eyes foggy with love and sleep. “We’ll take it slow. Just stay with me tonight.”

\---

Korra also seemed to be remembering their kiss, her expressive eyes flickering between Asami’s lips and eyes. She couldn’t decide which was more captivating. 

Asami’s phone buzzed aggressively on the nightstand, snapping the two out of their moment. Time seemed to tick once again, and Korra released a shivering breath as Asami rolled over to unplug it.

“Mm,” she hummed, “Bolin and Mako want to meet up for lunch.”

“Can’t we just, I dunno, stay in bed a little longer?” Korra pulled the sheets up above her face, noticing the cold apartment chill for the first time. 

Asami glanced at Korra endearingly, retreating back to Korra’s radiating warmth. “Korra it's almost 11.”

“Ugh,  _ so _ ?”

Asami rolled her eyes. She loved Korra, but they could not be more different when it came to mornings. Asami had already been awake for over an hour, and it took everything she had to stay in bed and refrain from being productive. Korra’s embrace and restful features helped with the struggle, but Asami was, without a doubt, a morning person. “ _ So,  _ we have the rest of our lives to wake up together, but Bolin and Mako--” Asami stopped, preparing to reroute her sentence, having realized what she had just said. She hoped Korra hadn’t noticed.

“Fine,” Korra grumbled, and rolled out of bed, yiping as her bare feet hit the cool floor. As she shuffled to the bathroom, she couldn’t help but smile.

_ We have the rest of our lives to wake up together. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello wonderful readers! I am sorry it took me so long to get this out to you! I've been pretty down on love lately, so every time I thought about writing Korra and Asami I just got bummed out. But I had a request to release another chapter so I pushed through to give you something, even if its short. I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Your comments keep me going, so please let me know what you thought and what you would like to see! <3


	13. Good Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami meet up with Bolin and Mako for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH I have no idea what this chapter is, but I hope you enjoy it lol

Korra slid comfortably into Asami’s car, noticing for the first time how the passenger seat seemed to fit her perfectly. She toyed with the incline and, in the end, returned it to its original position. Asami watched her and laughed.

“Kor,” 

“Hmm?” Korra responded, pausing what she was doing to look at her date-- uh girlfrien-- fian-- Asami with wide, attentive eyes.

Asami simply chuckled and laughed, shaking her head as she pulled out of the parking space. “Nevermind, you’re just cute.” She reached over and scratched the back of Korra’s neck, playing with her short hair. Korra flushed and froze at the contact momentarily, then, almost imperceptibly leaned her head forward, her body becoming unraveled under the touch.

Asami smiled and, regretfully, removed her hand and placed it on the gear stick. Like a puppy, Korra had always loved it when she scratched the back of her neck. Watching Korra react… It was almost like discovering those quirks all over again with the bonus pleasure of watching Korra experience them for the first time.

Korra pouted at the removal but quickly shook it off, rolling her window down. She put her hand outside, allowing it to roll with the wind, enjoying the coolness of the afternoon summer breeze between her fingers. They approached a yellow light and Asami gunned it, deftly adjusting the stick shift. The two girls laughed as they cut it close, the light turning red as they reached the halfway point in the intersection. A truck perpendicular to the two women honked impatiently. 

Korra jumped, pulling her hand back inside the vehicle, and looked towards the noise. A bright white light plummeted towards her in the darkness at high speed, and she braced her arms over her face, preparing for the impact and shattered glass.

“Asami!” She cried for her love, desperately hoping she would hear her from hundreds of miles away. She wanted that name to be the last thing from her lips. The truck smashed into the side of her car, pushing her vehicle off the side of the road and into the ditch, flipping her upside down. Her eyes grew heavy and burned as hot liquid began to drip into them. A beam of light found its way through her shattered windows as her vision blurred into darkness.

“God, can you believe the nerve of some people? Like did that extra .5 milliseconds really change how soon he was going to be able to get across the street? He didn’t even have his vehicle in gear yet-- Korra?”

Korra snapped back to reality. The daylight of the afternoon had returned, and she was safe. She said nothing, rather, stared blankly at the dashboard, at a complete loss for words. The truck, the flashlight… the images were stuck on replay in her mind.

“Korra,” Asami shook her by the shoulder roughly, and it was then that Korra realized she had been crying. Silent tears crept steadily down her cheeks and into her open palms. She had to stop-- but she couldn’t-- that truck, who was in the truck? She physically shook the thoughts out of her head, aggressively wiping at her cheeks.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s happening to me.” Korra apologized, her voice barely above a whisper. 

“You saw something?” Asami asked. Korra was out of whatever trance she had been in a moment ago but had become lost in a new one. She didn’t know which one was scarier. The silent pain or the deadly calm. “This was a bad idea, we should go home.” She proposed, signaling a right turn.

“No!” Korra shouted, suddenly aware. “Sorry. no. I’m fine. I am,” She added with certainty as Asami sent her a wary glance. “I want to see Mako and Bolin.” 

Asami hesitantly turned off the blinker and continued on their route to  Narook's Seaweed Noodlery . “What did you see?” She knew she shouldn’t pry, but she had been so patient these last couple of days. She couldn’t help herself. She had to know. Korra merely rubbed her face with one hand and rested the other atop Asami’s on the gear shift. Asami’s face became awash with heat, and if they were under different circumstances, the simple act would have had her pulling the car over right then and kissing Korra senseless. But instead, she simply sighed, allowing the butterflies to pass through her harmlessly, focusing instead on her concern for Korra.

“It was, uh… I saw the accident.” She said with gritted teeth as she played with Asami’s fingers. 

“God, Korra, I’m so-- that must have been awful.”

“Yeah, it was…” Korra’s voice faded away like a dark cloud. “Asami,”

“Yeah?”

“Didn’t you say it was you who called the police?”

Asami glanced over at her fiance. Her brow had furrowed into careful consideration as if trying to put together a puzzle without the pieces. She had seen that look too many times before not to recognize what it meant. “Yeah, I called 911 after you were late for our… well, our uh--” Asami’s cheeks suddenly glowed once again as she remembered what they had intended to do that night over the phone. She was relieved when Korra interrupted, saving her from herself as she parked the car and unbuckled.

“And I was the only one there?”

“Yeah, they said you had fallen asleep at the wheel… Korra, what did you see?” Asami asked, somehow suddenly more interested than before. She faced her love, who still stared at the dashboard, eyes searching for invisible clues.

“I-- I don’t-- Asami, I didn’t fall asleep--”

“KORRA!” With a large crash, Bolin’s face appeared suddenly in Asami’s window, causing both girls to jump out of their seats in surprise, his hands on the vehicle. Unfortunately for Bolin, Asami’s surprise transformed to rage as she opened her car door. Korra cringed as the raven-haired beauty told him off, reminding him about the cost of her expensive paint job and how if he ever did that again she’d martial art the crap out of his ass. She crept out of the car, hoping Asami’s aggression would pass quickly. She couldn’t lie though, it was kind of hot, and she found herself wishing she had let Asami take her back home.

“Korra, hey,” a strong hand on her shoulder made Mako’s presence known, and she turned around with a polite smile.

“Mako, hi,” she responded in kind, nervously wringing her wrist. 

After too long of a pause, Mako sort of leaned in, his arms outstretched as if for a hug, but he quickly decided against it, instead lightly punching Korra’s shoulder with an awkward, “hah…”

Korra nodded slowly, the two of them remaining silent until neither one could take it anymore.

“So,” they said simultaneously.

“Oh, you go first,” Mako said.

“No, it’s all you,” Korra insisted.

“Really, ladies first,”

“I-- you sure?”

“Yep, positive.” 

Korra rocked back and forth on her toes, trying desperately to find something to say. Why couldn’t she think of anything? What was it about this guy that brought out her most socially awkward behavior? “So… how are you?” Korra worded slowly, cringing inwardly at the snail’s pace she had applied to the question.

“Uh, good, you know? Doing some stuff, police business, its, uh, official.”

“Okay…” Korra responded. He did not make this easy. “That’s cool, so you’re a police officer?” 

Mako seemed to loosen up a bit at this, a little gleam in her amber eyes catching fire. “Yeah, I’m actually sort of a detective. We used to work together a couple of years ago before--” he stopped himself, backtracking, “you know, uh, stuff, and things like that.”

Korra nodded, desperately trying not to run from this conversation. Like actually full sprint back to the apartment. Naga was better company than this guy.

“We used to date.” Mako blurted loudly, almost instantly regretting it. Korra’s mouth dropped visibly and the two simply stared at each other.

“I see you two are having a productive conversation… Kor, let’s go eat,” Asami sidled up to her fiance, just a second too late to save her from the torture Mako was putting her through. She had just finished berating Bolin when she heard Mako’s outburst. Slipping her arm around Korra’s and steering her in the direction of Narooks’, she shot a perturbed glare over her shoulder, and Mako merely shrugged helplessly. 

The four of them walked merrily across the street and into the restaurant, requesting a seat outside. The weather was incredibly comfortable, the sun just warm enough to protect them from the gentle breeze from passing cars. Korra and Asami took their seats beside each other across from the two brothers.

“So no Opal?” Korra asked Bolin, hoping to start some sort of conversation. She would do anything to keep from talking to Mako again. She could tell he had good intentions, but the poor guy… he just tripped over himself. She had picked the right topic apparently, as Bolin launched into a story about Opal visiting her family out of town in Zaofu. 

“I wanted to go with her, catch up with the folks, but Nuktuk duty called,” he sighed heavily, striking a heroic pose and bumping Mako’s water so that a little spilled onto the table. 

“Really, Bo?” Mako accused, frustrated. 

Bolin apologized and offered his napkin before resuming his story. “See, I have this big shoot tomorrow, and the show must go on!” He practically shouted, raising a poetic hand. Korra admired his passion and enthusiasm, wondering how so much positivity could be contained within a single person. 

She couldn’t help but smile as the conversation began to progress naturally. Even Mako contributed, speaking more in-depth about his current experiences in the police department as a detective. The work sounded dangerous, but from the way his amber eyes ignited when he spoke, she could tell he was fully committed and extremely excited as he expressed interest in becoming police chief someday.

Asami laughed at something Mako said, making fun of him, and Korra felt completely at home. Despite having little to no memory, she was with family. That much was clear. Even if her mind held no memory, her heart did. It swelled and seemed to exude affection for the three people she had been so lucky to find.

As Bolin detailed an adventure about his extended family in Ba Sing Se, Korra beamed and, without a second thought, placed an affectionate hand on Asami’s thigh. 

Asami stiffened unnoticeably at the innocent act, her body reacting not-so-innocently. She glanced briefly at the hand on her leg, struggling not to show her surprise. Since the night before, Korra seemed more at ease with herself, physically if not mentally. Asami looked at the beautiful young woman beside her, admiring the light in her blinding blue eyes, and placed her hand over Korra’s. Korra looked at Asami, and their eyes connected in a moment so pure she thought she might die. Her fiance beamed, a genuine crooked smile conveying to Asami just how content she really was. Korra broke eye contact, returning to her conversation with Mako. God, she was a sight to behold. She was having a great time, the best in a while, but she wanted nothing more than to have Korra take her on the table and--

“What do you think, ‘Sami?” 

Asami shook herself from her thoughts, realizing that the group now had their eyes on her. “Sorry, I was lost in thought. What was the question?”

“We were just looking at the menu. I was wondering if you had any suggestions or if you knew what I liked to eat.”

“Oh, uh--”

“The seaweed noodles,” an irritatingly familiar voice answered from next to Korra.

“Damn it to hell,” Asami cursed into her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello wonderful people! I apologize for the delay, I am currently working on a senior project, and it is very difficult to switch between those characters/plot and our lovely LOK story. As a result, I've had a little bit of writer's block... regardless, I hope you enjoyed the story! As always, please comment with ideas, opinions, and suggestions! I am seriously just making this up as I go, and I live off of your inspiration and encouragement.
> 
> Have a wonderful day!


End file.
